


Jamie Teaches Claire How to Ride

by minandmic



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Outlander - Freeform, claire rides a horse and fails, internallydeceased, jamie x claire, outlander fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: received prompt: you have a horse??? i hope it's okay and the abscess goes smoothly. which leads me to a prompt. jamie teaching claire how to ride. because that would be funny.





	Jamie Teaches Claire How to Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best writing but here you go

“Sassenach, if ye want to travel ye need to learn to ride.” Jamie was smiling amused at the prospect of Claire riding on her own. Of course there was that long ride to Leoch with her wedged in front of him, but that hardly counted, seeing as he practically held her in place the entire time.   
He lead the large chestnut mare out of the stables, flipping the reins over the head.  “C'mon, first ye need to ken how to get on.” He tried his best to put on a reassuring smile, hopefully one in which would encourage her a bit.   
Claire did not like the idea of sitting on something that had a mind of its own, if she was a horse she’d be bucking anyone off within the first second. So if this horse was anything like she was, this would not go well.   
“Well, it’s now or never Beauchamp.” She let out a deep sigh and stepped towards Jamie and her new companion.   
“Right ye go, give me yer foot lass.” He knelt down and held out his hands just below the stirrup, offering her a leg up.   
She let out another sigh placed her left foot in his capable hands.   
one… two… three and she was hurled up into the saddle landing with a bit of a thump.   
“Sorry…” her sympathies for the animal beneath her. She sat with her legs on either side, the feeling awkward under layers of skirts and petticoats. This would be so much easier if she had trousers.   
“Right, now take the reins and sit up straight. Make sure yer legs hold on tight, that’s yer seatbelt.” He smirked.   
Jamie decided to give her this lesson in the yard just beyond he castle and near the stables. She would have plenty of time to ride around and gather her bearings.   
“Alright, if ye want to move squeeze yer legs, this ones quite sensitive so don’t use too much pressure.”   
Claire gripped onto the reins until her knuckles turned white. She slightly squeezed her thighs and the mare began walking quickly, eager to go farther and faster.   
“Yer doing just fine, Claire!” He shouted, smiling. She looked good for not having much experience. “Would ye like to go a bit faster?” A small hint of humor finding its way into his voice.   
Claire was quite proud of herself, she felt sturdy and able, why not go fast?   
Completely forgetting Jamie’s previous directions to use light contact, she dug her heels into the mare’s side, causing her to jolt back, losing every sense of confidence and balance that she had.   
The mare ran in one direction, leaving Claire on the ground in the dust.   
“Claire!” He rushed over to her side, more concerned with her well being than the horse. “I’m sorry, I shouldna have pushed ye more than ye were ready.” He knelt down next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
She managed to push herself off the ground, full off grass and mud. She smiled wide back at him, thinking back to the exhilaration she felt the few moments she stayed on. The wind through her hair, her body one with the beast. “Can we do it again?”


End file.
